La fine promessa
La fine promessa (The Promised End) è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da Ken Troop e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 27 luglio 2016. Racconta lo scontro tra i Guardiani e Emrakul dal punto di vista di Liliana Vess e Jace Beleren. Racconto precedente: La battaglia di Thraben Prefazione Innistrad si trova davanti alla distruzione. Emrakul si è sollevata e il titano Eldrazi ha portato con sé un’orda di orrori e mutazioni che minacciano di sopraffare ogni altra forma di vita. I Guardiani si sono radunati a Thraben e l’arrivo di Liliana e delle sue armate di zombie ha permesso loro di guadagnare tempo per studiare un piano. Esisterà un piano in grado di abbattere Emrakul? Storia 'Liliana' È stato un piacere osservare i cosiddetti Guardiani contorcersi e agonizzare. La rabbia scarsamente moderata di Gideon, il disagio di Nissa, l’impazienza di Chandra e la dolorosa indecisione di Jace. Jace si trovava nella sua posizione preferita... nel mezzo, a causa di arbitrarie limitazioni che aveva creato lui stesso, chiedendosi perché le decisioni della vita fossero così complicate. Non cambierai mai, vero? Liliana non sapeva se la sua sensazione fosse di divertimento o di disprezzo. A volte erano entrambe presenti. ART (Dark Salvation di Eldritch Moon) Una lunantropa scese nella radura, con occhi spalancati e senza fiato. Non reagì al grande anello di zombie che li proteggevano dai servitori di Emrakul, ma osservò in alto la spettacolare Emrakul; sarebbe stato impossibile non notarla. Atterrò di fianco a Jace e parlò troppo rapidamente e a bassa voce per essere udita da Liliana. Smise di parlare in un modo che Liliana avrebbe trovato strano, se non avesse già trascorso così tanto tempo in compagnia di un telepate. Deve essere la lunantropa di cui Jace ha parlato. Jace e Tamiyo continuarono la loro silenziosa conversazione, avvicinandosi l’uno all’altra mentre le loro menti entravano in contatto. Liliana aggrottò la fronte. Un altro inutile mago mentale, proprio ciò di cui aveva bisogno. Voleva poter comunicare da sola con Jace, per determinare quale fosse il piano completo. I suoi zombie avevano offerto un attimo di tregua. Ma loro dovevano andarsene da quel luogo, andarsene da Thraben, andarsene da Innistrad, andarsene da Emrakul. Pensando al suo nome, lo sguardo di Liliana venne attirato verso l’alto, verso la figura torreggiante che incombeva appena fuori Thraben. Perché rimane ferma là? L’aria era pesante e stantia. Intrisa dell’aroma di... Non erano i morti. Liliana si sentiva a suo agio tra i morti e il loro odore. Ma in quel luogo c’era un tipo di odore che Liliana trovava preoccupante. Ci fu un improvviso cambiamento nell’aria, come l’aroma e la pressione di un giorno di primavera prima di una tempesta, ed Emrakul si aprì. Le sue nubi fiorirono; i suoi lunghi e colorati tentacoli si allungarono e si moltiplicarono, da centinaia a migliaia, a decine di migliaia. Una sfera invisibile di potere si diffuse da Emrakul, inondando ogni Planeswalker. Una sensazione di disgusto invase le sue viscere e vertigini invasero la sua mente. Poche volte nella sua vita aveva conosciuto quella nauseante combinazione di disperazione e disagio. Quando gli occhi senza vita del fratello, Josu, si erano aperti, orbite perfettamente nere che preannunciavano un destino; quando aveva per la prima volta incrociato gli sguardi con Bolas, udendo la sua perfida risata nel promettere redenzione; quando il potere del Velo di Catena aveva invaso per la prima volta le sue vene, spezzando la sua pelle come un guscio vuoto per permettere al sangue, il suo sangue, di filtrare. Nessuno di questi momenti poteva però essere paragonato con l’immoralità che provò in presenza di Emrakul. Liliana Vess aveva trascorso la sua intera vita cercando di non morire e, per la prima volta nella sua lunga esistenza, si chiese se non avesse inseguito l’obiettivo sbagliato. All’ombra della fioritura di Emrakul, la morte sembrava semplicemente un’altra delle superficiali menzogne della vita, una falsa speranza che respingeva il vero orrore che attende tutti gli esseri viventi. Emrakul. Emraakull. Emraaa... Scosse la testa con vigore, cercando di liberare la mente. Aveva vissuto troppo a lungo e superato troppi ostacoli per soccombere ora. Dobbiamo fuggire da questo piano. Questa... rimanere è follia. Non erano i suoi pensieri; era l’uomo corvo che le parlava direttamente nella mente... spaventato. Liliana si godette il piacere di quella paura. Allora sei in grado di provare paura. I suoi zombie gemettero all’unisono, "Ricettacolo di distruzione. Radice del male. Fuggi". Liliana venne colta di sorpresa. Era abituata al Velo di Catena che le parlava di sciocchezze su ricettacoli e radici, ma non di fuga. Qualsiasi cosa fosse Emrakul, il Velo di Catena non voleva averci nulla a che fare. La pressione dell’aria aumentò, causando un mal di testa che le riempì gli occhi di lacrime dal dolore. Gli altri Planeswalker si accasciarono, tutti tranne Jace, che lanciò una qualche magia per proteggersi. Inchinò la testa e il suo tormento si moltiplicò. Emrakul dall’esterno. Il Velo di Catena dall’interno. Il dannato uomo corvo, ovunque si trovasse. Non avrebbe ceduto. Questi sono i miei zombie, il mio Velo di Catena, la mia mente. Sono miei! Alzò lo sguardo verso Emrakul, la sua paura si affievolì e venne sostituita una rabbia ribollente. Come osi... A quel punto ci fu un’altra esplosione di energia da Emrakul, una tempesta in confronto alla quale il precedente attacco sembrò come una pioggerella primaverile. Liliana fu costretta a inginocchiarsi, urlando dalla rabbia. I suoi zombie mormorarono una sola parola. "Em-ra-kuuuull". 'Jace' Una torre venata di viola oltre il vetro rigato dalla pioggia. Fasci di fiamme contornati da oscurità. Emrakul che ride fragorosamente in un freddo anello di metallo... Una voce si fece strada attraverso il caos, una voce familiare che udiva per la prima volta. La situazione non è buona. Non cederò. Posso farcela. Jace cercò di controllare la respirazione. I pensieri tornarono coerenti. Cercò di ricordare lo stato farfugliante della sua mente di pochi secondi prima, ma era già tutto svanito, come rugiada che si scioglie al sorgere del sole. Si trovava in cima a una lunga e larga scala a chiocciola, con scalini di marmo bianco rivestiti di un decorato orlo azzurro. La scala era luminosa, nonostante non si notasse una evidente fonte di luce, e si estendeva verso il basso oltre il suo campo visivo. Al di sopra si trovava un’alta ed eterea torre in pietra. Più vicino al terreno sembrava esserci come il suo santuario di Ravnica. Un ampio tavolo in pietra con pile di libri, mappe e vari... aggeggi che ronzavano e vibravano. Librerie colme di volumi su ogni lato, che osservò con desiderio. Non sembrava solo simile ai suoi appartamenti su Ravnica... erano davvero i suoi appartamenti, con la sola differenza che su Ravnica non c’era alcuna scala imponente che scendeva nel centro. ART (Jace's Sanctum di Magic Origins) Su Ravnica non c’era sicuramente nessuna forza mostruosa che stava distruggendo il suo rifugio dall’alto. Decine di metri sopra di lui, Jace vide enormi blocchi di pietra della torre che si stavano sgretolando o venivano afferrati e lanciati. L’intero tetto della torre era già svanito e rivelava un cielo annerito e colmo di sinistre nubi violacee. Mentre Jace osservava quella distruzione, comprese che la nube violacea non era in realtà una nube. Era un essere. Una creatura. La creatura divenne una gigantesca nube violacea con centinaia di tentacoli ondeggianti. I tentacoli scattavano e si contorcevano verso la torre, contornati da luci di lampi e assordanti rombi. Quella creatura aveva un nome... Emrakul. Il nome suonava strano anche quando veniva pronunciato, una parola che lui non avrebbe dovuto conoscere, una parola che lui non avrebbe potuto conoscere. O forse quella era la parola nascosta dalla parola... Jace si fermò a riflettere, mortificato da quanto fosse semplice perdere il filo del discorso. Concentrazione. Emrakul. Un... essere. Un Eldrazi. Il primo Eldrazi. La mente di Jace faticò nel comprendere la natura di quella divinità. La sua testa doleva, un leggero e pulsante dolore che aumentava ogni volta che volgeva lo sguardo verso il titano. Non ci pensare. Dove mi trovo? Che luogo è questo? Altri ricordi. Non era stato in una torre. Era a Thraben, assediato da innumerevoli orde di servitori di Emrakul. Insieme a tutti loro. Gideon. Tamiyo. Nissa. Chandra. Liliana. Liliana era giunta a sorpresa, alla guida di un’armata di zombie, per salvarli dai cultisti e dalle creature impazzite a causa di Emrakul. Liliana era tornata. Lei... Il rumoroso fragore del tuono risuonò e il terreno sotto i suoi piedi venne scosso per un breve momento. Mentre il terreno oscillava, la testa di Jace iniziò a battere forte. I lampi illuminarono i tentacoli di Emrakul, intenti a strappare altri grandi pezzi dalla struttura di pietra. La torre era larga e massiccia, ma Emrakul la stava demolendo pietra dopo pietra. Una leggera luce bianca iniziò a pulsare al di sotto della scalinata. La luce chiamò. Jace era di solito sufficientemente scaltro da evitare i richiami delle leggere luci bianche in luoghi che non conosceva e che portavano verso altri luoghi che non conosceva. Ma le situazioni normali non prevedevano un attacco a onnipotenti titani Eldrazi. Il bagliore bianco sembrava un’opzione sempre più intrigante. All’esterno, ci fu un’esplosione di luce, un lungo e profondo bagliore violaceo seguito da un assordante rombo di tuono. L’intera torre risuonò, colpita da un fulmine. Jace si accasciò a terra dal dolore, con la testa che pulsava dal tormento. Che cosa mi sta accadendo? Poi un’altra voce, la sua voce, ma proveniente da qualche luogo esperto, gli parlò con la decisione di un ordine. Muoviti. Muoviti subito. Scendi la scalinata. Jace alzò lo sguardo, tra le rovine della torre, verso le fameliche fauci violacee di Emrakul, con i suoi interminabili tentacoli che si avvinghiavano intorno ad altri baluardi di pietra. Si alzò da terra e barcollò verso la scalinata. Decise che la voce, la mia voce, aveva ragione. Era giunto il momento di andarsene. Scese nelle profondità della torre. 'Liliana' Il sangue di Liliana stava ardendo e la sua mente era a brandelli. Una forza manteneva salda la sua mente... furore. Quelli sono i miei zombie. Sono miei! Non li avrai mai! Senza un pensiero conscio, evocò ancora più in profondità il potere del Velo di Catena e cercò di respingere il potente effetto di Emrakul. Poté percepire il tocco avvizzente degli Eldrazi, un tocco così potente da avere effetto anche sui morti. Ma anche quel tocco malevolo non riuscì a resistere alla maestria da necromante di Liliana, alimentata dalla forza del Velo di Catena. Sentì gli zombie tornare sotto il suo controllo. Il potere che scorreva nelle sue vene era euforico. Ogni volta precedente in cui aveva utilizzato il Velo, era stato una fonte di tormento e rottura, ma, in qualche modo, questa volta il suo furore riuscì a proteggerla dalle ferite del Velo di Catena. Forse questa è la risposta per sbloccare il Velo di Catena. Non l’ho mai desiderato così ardentemente. ART (Rise from the Grave di Core Set 2019) Le voci continuavano a sussurrarle, provenienti dagli zombie e dal Velo, direttamente nella sua mente. "Ricettacolo di distruzione. Radice del male”. Non erano le sole voci che udì. L’uomo corvo aggiunse i suoi toni stordenti. Dobbiamo andarcene. Questa è follia. Pensavo che tu volessi conquistare la morte. L’entità che stai affrontando è più antica del tempo stesso e più potente di te, anche con cento Veli di Catena! Dobbiamo andarcene! L’uomo corvo cercò di parlarle come se le stesse impartendo un ordine. La sua voce non era mai stata così nuda, così vulnerabile. Liliana diede un’occhiata agli altri Planeswalker. Chandra, Tamiyo e Gideon erano a terra, svenuti. Cercò di utilizzare i suoi poteri su di loro, con delicatezza, ma non risposero al suo tocco da necromante; erano ancora tutti in vita. Nissa era salda nella sua posizione e stava urlando parole incomprensibili. Energia verde e viola la contornava, si scontrava, svaniva e fluiva di nuovo. Jace era l’unico in piedi e sembrava cosciente, ma non dava indicazione di accorgersi di lei. Vide uno scintillio blu intorno a lui, un’area scura che si estendeva verso gli altri cinque Planeswalker. Tutti tranne lei. Questo è ciò che vi tiene in vita? Quell’area non si estendeva fino a lei. Lei non aveva bisogno del suo aiuto. Liliana possedeva un notevole potere, un potere abbinato alla saggezza e all’implacabilità di duecento anni di vita. Sapeva che nessuno di loro l'avrebbe protetta dall'assalto mentale di Emrakul. Sarebbe stata annientata, se non fosse stato per il potere del Velo di Catena. Un potere che ora era nelle sue mani, per sua grande soddisfazione. Rise per quel brivido. Era nella situazione più vicina alla quasi onnipotenza del suo sé precedente. Sono in grado di compiere qualsiasi azione. Le voci del Velo continuavano a sussurrare nella sua testa. Ricettacolo. Ricettacolo di distruzione. Dobbiamo allontanarci dalla distruttrice di mondi. La creatrice di mondi. Ricettacolo! La voce dell’uomo corvo era strozzata per la paura. Dai ascolto al Velo, idiota! Fuggi! I suoi zombie. “Radice del male. Ricettacolo di distruzione. Ricettacolo!". Liliana rise; una risata pervasa di furore e forza. "IO. NON. SONO. UN. RICETTACOLO!". Spense bruscamente le voci del Velo e dell’uomo corvo. Poteva sentire la loro furia e la loro impotenza, mentre imprecavano contro di lei. Tutto ciò che conta è la mia volontà. I miei desideri. Nulla può mettersi sulla mia strada. rafforzò il contatto con il Velo, raccogliendo più potere di quanto avesse osato fino a quel giorno. Io non appartengo a te. Sei tu ad appartenere a me. Raccolse le energie del Velo e le legò al suo potere e alla sua esperienza. Investita da tale potere, non percepì più l’assalto mentale di Emrakul. Rivolse tutta la sua attenzione al gigantesco titano Eldrazi. Come se fosse stato in grado di riconoscere il suo potere crescente, il titano si mosse lentamente nella sua direzione. Tutti sembrano aver paura di te, Emrakul. Rise di nuovo, una risata fragorosa di esultazione per il proprio potere. Nessuno pensa che io sia in grado di sconfiggerti. Vediamo se hanno ragione. 'Jace' Nella discesa, Jace occasionalmente si girò per guardare verso l’alto, ma le ombre coprivano tutto ciò che si trovava a pochi metri da lui. Penso che queste scale scendano solo verso il basso. Pensò che avrebbe dovuto trovare allarmante essere guidato lungo un corridoio sconosciuto verso le profondità della terra, soprattutto per il fatto di venire accompagnato dai continui assalti e tuoni che continuava a udire in alto, però riuscì a mantenere la calma. Laggiù è sicuramente più sicuro rispetto a lassù. La parete di pietra di fianco a lui iniziò a scintillare. Mentre la osservava, la pietra si trasformò in vetro, o almeno in un qualche tipo di materiale trasparente. L’intera parete, dal pavimento al soffitto, si trasformò in una lastra di vetro chiaro. Attraverso la finestra vide una scena, come un diorama che i bambini disegnano a scuola, ma in movimento. La figura centrale di questa scena era Gideon. Si stava raddrizzando, di fronte a un qualche tipo di essere celestiale che torreggiava sopra di lui. Letteralmente celestiale... La figura era composta da un cielo stellato notturno. La figura divina aveva due grandi corna nere, intorno a un volto blu inumano. Brandiva una frusta impossibilmente grande, con un cranio umano sull’impugnatura. Gideon appariva appropriatamente Gideon, mandibola squadrata, lame dorate e armatura splendente, tutto intatto. Ma lo sguardo che vide sul suo volto non era quello che Jace conosceva. Questo Gideon appariva preoccupato, quasi spaventato. Quel volto traspariva rabbia... ma anche paura. Interessante. Intorno a Gideon si trovavano gli altri Guardiani. Chandra, con le mani e la testa in fiamme. Nissa. Anche un Jace. Penso proprio di essere più alto di quello. La figura divina spalancò le braccia, tenendo la frusta di lato. Parlò con una voce profonda e risonante che sembrò spuntare dal terreno. "Qual è il tuo desiderio più intenso, Kytheon Iora? Che cosa vuoi veramente?". "No!" Gideon urlò, con un’espressione contorta di disprezzo e dolore. "Tu non hai nulla da offrirmi, Erebos, nulla! Tutto di te è veleno". Quell’essere, Erebos, sollevò la frusta. "La mia non è un’offerta, mortale. Dimmi ciò che desideri più intensamente oppure ucciderò i tuoi amici, uno dopo l’altro". Gideon abbassò le spalle e le sue lame rientrarono nel loro fodero. Alzò lo sguardo verso Erebos, con un’espressione mista di rabbia e disperazione. "Il mio desiderio più intenso...", fece una pausa e un sospiro profondo, "il mio desiderio più intenso è proteggere gli altri, salvarli...". "Menzogne". La frusta di Erebos scattò e colpì il Jace di fianco a Gideon, disintegrandone le carni al solo tocco. Non mi piace affatto vedere me stesso morire. Gideon urlò e scattò, le sue lame brillarono, ma Erebos non si mosse. Sollevò una mano e Gideon venne scagliato all’indietro. "Non puoi sconfiggermi, mortale. Non ne sei mai stato in grado. Non ne sarai mai in grado. Dimmi la verità e risparmierò gli altri tuoi amici". Si udì il forte fragore di un tuono, Emrakul, è Emrakul, e Jace non riuscì a udire la risposta di Gideon a causa del frastuono. Qualsiasi fosse la risposta di Gideon, Erebos non fu soddisfatto. La sua frusta scattò una seconda volta, disintegrando Nissa. Gideon sussultò per la perdita di Nissa, ma questa volta non si lanciò all’attacco. Chandra era di fianco a lui, con un’espressione vuota, e le sue mani ardenti erano immobili lungo i suoi fianchi. Questa scena non è realtà. È forse nella mente di Gideon? La voce di Gideon crepitò di rabbia. "Voglio sconfiggerti, abbatterti, in modo che tu non possa più...". "No. Sono sempre menzogne". La voce di Erebos era invece serena come un cimitero. Un altro scattò della frusta e Chandra svanì. "Devi davvero perdere tutti prima di accettare la verità, mortale? Qual è lo scopo di tuta questa ostinazione? Sei deciso a provare più dolore possibile". La frusta di Erebos danzò al tocco del suo maestro. "Che cosa vuoi veramente?". Gideon sollevò il capo verso il cielo e urlò, "Voglio...", ma, prima che potesse terminare la frase, la visione svanì. Jace rimase bloccato, silente, stupito da ciò che aveva visto. Chi è Erebos? Quale dolore sta affrontando Gideon? Jace non aveva idea che il suo amico stesse soffrendo in questo modo. La mia ignoranza riguardo a Gideon è equivalente alla mia mancanza di conoscenza di ciò che sta avvenendo qui. Si tratta di sogni? Mi trovo nella mente di Gideon? L’Emrakul sopra di lui sembra sicuramente reale. Le ombre si avvicinarono a Jace. Devo continuare a muovermi. Le risposte sono più avanti. Aveva compiuto solo pochi altri passi e un’altra parete divenne trasparente. Questa volta la scena era relativa a Tamiyo. Era seduta, con le spalle ricurve, su un piccolo banco da lavoro e osservava con attenzione una grande pergamena srotolata su un tavolo impolverato. L’unica fonte di luce di questa scena era una candela, ma irraggiava molta più luce di quanto ci si potesse aspettare da una candela delle sue dimensioni. Dietro Tamiyo si trovavano scaffali pieni di libri, con altre pile di libri di fianco. Jace provò una fitta di nostalgia. Poter essere circondato da libri e avere il tempo di leggerli. Era da tempo che quella non era più stata la sua vita e sapeva che non lo sarebbe stata per molto tempo. Il sangue iniziò a colare da uno degli occhi di Tamiyo. Iniziò con gocce lente, che colpivano il tavolo con un leggero plip. Continuando a leggere la pergamena, anche l’altro occhio iniziò a sanguinare, facendo alternare le gocce che cadevano. Plip-plip. Plip-plip. Plip-plip. Jace osservò inorridito la struttura reticolare simile a carne che iniziava a crescere intorno agli occhi di Tamiyo, coprendoli completamente. Il marchio di Emrakul. Negli ultimi giorni, Jace ne aveva visti molti. Il sangue continuò a colare attraverso la nuova struttura. Plip-plip. Plip-plip. Plip-plip. Il marchio fiorì anche in altre posizioni. Sporgenze carnose spuntarono dalle dita di Tamiyo, coprendo entrambe le mani in quella struttura a ragnatela. Le sporgenze si avvinghiarono al tavolo, bloccandole le mani. Ora non riusciva più a vedere o a muovere le mani. Il sangue continuò a colare dagli occhi. Plip-plip. Plip-plip. Plip-plip. Avendo perso l’uso degli occhi e delle mani, Tamiyo sussurrò, ma non emerse alcun suono udibile. I tentacoli carnosi iniziarono a bloccarle la bocca, legando strettamente le labbra con i fili della tela di Emrakul. Una volta che le sue labbra furono cucite, la struttura reticolare continuò a crescere, a oscillare e a contorcersi. I tentacoli si estesero dalla sua bocca saldata e il sangue continuò a colare dagli occhi, lungo i tentacoli che oscillavano mentre il sangue penetrava nella pelle unta. Plip-wiggle. Plip-wiggle. Plip-wiggle. Tamiyo era immobile, con occhi, bocca e mani bloccate. Jace era entrato in contatto mentale con Tamiyo e aveva conosciuto più di chiunque altro la sua essenza. La sua capacità di vedere, di parlare, di scrivere... questi erano gli strumenti essenziali della sua magia, il suo modo di comunicare. Erano ciò che la definiva. La stava cancellando. Jace urlò e batté forte sulla finestra, ma né Tamiyo né qualsiasi altra cosa in quella stanza si destò. La finestra si trasformò di nuovo in pietra opaca. Jace crollò a terra. Che luogo è questo? Non può essere la mente dei miei amici. Oppure sì? Le ombre incombevano minacciosamente su di lui. Era stanco, molto stanco. Si sollevò lentamente e continuò a scendere. 'Liliana' Questo potere. È una rivelazione. Tutto ciò che aveva richiesto era la volontà di Liliana. Il suo desiderio. Per così tanto tempo aveva ritenuto se stessa completamente pragmatica e dedicata alla sua causa. Non morire. Uccidere i demoni che la tormentavano. Ma ora sapeva che non era stata disposta a compiere quel passo finale, a superare quella barriera finale. Mi ponevo dei limiti. Che sciocca. Davanti a lei incombeva minacciosamente Emrakul. Un titano Eldrazi. Una creatura più antica del tempo, se le voci nella sua mente erano veritiere. Penso che tu sia un essere. Un essere potente, ma vivente. Se vivi, puoi morire. E se muori, un altro sorriso, allora appartieni a me. Le energie del Velo si contorsero e scalciarono sotto il suo controllo. Desideravano essere utilizzate per avvizzire, per uccidere. Il potere esiste per essere utilizzato. Lo chiamò a sé, lo plasmò e scagliò un flusso scintillante di energia necromantica dopo l’altro verso la torreggiante figura di Emrakul, respingendo il titano con la loro forza. Nella mente di Liliana risuonava una canzone, una canzone che copriva tutto il resto. Era una canzone di potere e aveva una dolcissima melodia. Questo è ciò per cui sono nata. Questo è il mio destino. Ogni flusso che colpì Emrakul lasciò solchi di materiale morto e segnato da cicatrici, grandi tentacoli delle dimensioni di torri che avvizzivano. Una parte del suo corpo rigenerò, ma non sufficientemente, prima di essere colpito dalla successiva ondata di energia di Liliana. Per la prima volta da quando si era aperta, Emrakul si stava rimpicciolendo. Lo stava respingendo. Liliana stava vincendo. La voce dell’uomo corvo si fece strada attraverso il suo piacere, un freddo spruzzo di acque reflue. Non sai ciò che stai facendo, ciò che stai osando. Non puoi sperare di trattenere questo potere a lungo. Il disprezzo di Liliana adornò ogni parola che le venne in mente come risposta. Non cercare di limitarmi con le tue piccole aspettative, piccolo uomo. Questo è il giorno in cui distruggerò un titano Eldrazi. Perché? Perché oso farlo. Si augurò che i Guardiani si svegliassero, per essere testimoni della sua vittoria. Questo è il potere, patetici piccoli Planeswalker. Scagliò altre ondate contro Emrakul, aumentando il suo attacco. 'Jace' Jace non fu sorpreso dall’apparire di un’altra finestra. Questa volta si trattava di Chandra. O, almeno, immaginò che fosse Chandra. Era una ragazzina, ma la chioma rossa e i lineamenti davano un’idea della donna che sarebbe diventata. Chandra era circondata da un minaccioso gruppo di guardie, con uniformi decorate e colorate, in un luogo che Jace non riuscì a riconoscere. La sua casa. Le guardie sollevarono le loro picche e Chandra si mise a singhiozzare, con le lacrime in lotta con i sussulti, nel tentativo di rimanere calma. Una delle guardie, alta e dalla pelle scura, fece un passo in avanti. Il suo volto aveva un ampio sorriso, in crudele contrasto con le sue parole. "Abbiamo ucciso tuo padre, rinnegata. Abbiamo ucciso la tua mammina. E ora uccideremo anche te". Jace sospettò che la scena non fosse reale, bensì solo un incubo nella testa di Chandra, ma i suoi pugni erano ancora stretti. Nessuno dovrebbe essere costretto a sopportare un tale dolore. Le guardie avanzarono con le loro picche mentre il loro condottiero sogghignava, "E la parte migliore, in assoluto la parte migliore, è che tu non potrai fare nulla per evitarlo". Chandra smise di piangere e osservò i suoi oppressori. Un minuscolo filamento di fiamma avvampò in uno dei suoi occhi. "Ti sbagli", rispose, con una voce che non sembrava quella di una bambina. "Posso ancora fare qualcosa". Il suo corpo stava mutando, crescendo, evolvendo davanti ai suoi occhi, diventando la Chandra che conosceva. "C’è qualcosa che posso sempre fare. Bruciare". Le fiamme si diffusero dalla sua testa e dalle sue mani. Sorrise. Le guardie indietreggiarono, incerte sul da farsi. Lei fece un passo indietro. "Posso bruciarvi". Il loro condottiero prese fuoco e urlò dal tormento. "Posso bruciarvi tutti". Poi presero fuoco le altre guardie, la loro pelle crepitò e ribollì, mentre le loro urla acute perforarono il cielo. "Posso bruciare l’intero mondo". Calore, luce e fiamme avvamparono, in un incandescente biancore di energia, avvolgendo e bruciando tutto, inclusa Chandra. Chandra urlò, ma Jace non comprese se fosse dal tormento o dal piacere. ART (Chandra Ablaze di Zendikar) La finestra si trasformò di nuovo in pietra, ma Jace sentì ancora il calore emanato dalle pareti. Era uno dei principi basilari delle illusioni. Il fatto che sia solo nella tua mente non significa che non ti possa uccidere. Gideon, Tamiyo, Chandra... all’appello mancava Liliana. Una sensazione di urgenza lo spinse a continuare la sua discesa, ma osservò con impazienza l’apparizione della finestra successiva. La sua espressione mutò quando vide la figura dietro la parete. Oh, Nissa. Cercò di non rimanere deluso, nonostante trovasse difficile comprendere l’elfa Planeswalker. Lo sfondo dietro Nissa appariva esattamente come il mondo esterno... un cielo oscuro e violaceo, strani lampi di luce, l’ombra incombente di Emrakul, Liliana e i suoi zombie. Nissa si trovava agonizzante nel centro. Stava urlando. Si stava contorcendo. Aggrovigliata, contorta, tremante, ma queste non erano le uniche ferite che le erano state inferte. C’era qualcosa che si...dimenava... sulle sue mani. ART (Grotesque Mutation di Shadows over Innistrad) Jace si avvicinò e notò che sulle dita di Nissa stavano crescendo delle piccole dita, decine di piccole dita che fuoriuscivano da ognuna delle sue. Vide poi altre dita ancora più sottili spuntare dalle piccole dita. Sussultò, poi la guardò negli occhi ed emise involontariamente un urlo. In ogni orbita degli occhi di Nissa erano spuntati piccoli occhi e su ognuno di essi se ne trovavano altri ancora più piccoli. Dai suoi occhi e dalle sue mani fuoriusciva energia verde, ma, abbinato al verde, vi era un oscuro colore violaceo. Emrakul è Emrakul è Emrakul per sempre. Jace non sapeva da dove provenisse quel pensiero, ma, anche se non aveva senso, sembrava vero. Per sempre... "Negglish pthoniki ab'ahor!", parole incomprensibili vennero pronunciate da Nissa o, se anche non fossero state incomprensibili, non erano di una lingua che Jace avesse mai udito. Mentre parlava, la sua testa ebbe uno spasmo e, tra una parola e l’altra, la sua lingua penzolava dalla sua bocca. Che cosa c’è sulla sua lingua? Oh, no. No no no no. Sto raggiungendo il limite dei dettagli che desidero notare. No, ho già superato quel limite. ART (Fevered Visions di Shadows over Innistrad) Mentre frasi senza senso e saliva uscivano dalla sua bocca, alcune parole di senso compiuto iniziarono ad apparire da quelle incomprensibili. "Shigg epsi-tutto chut'ghb finisce! Gilma-tutto chts-muore!". Gli spasmi si ridussero e la sua voce riprese forza e compostezza. L’energia che emanava da lei era ora completamente viola, un viola intenso senza alcuna traccia di verde. Sollevò il capo e le braccia al cielo e urlò. "Crescita! La crescita è la risposta! L’unica risposta! L’entropia non può perdere. Ma deve vincere? Il sacrificio è necessario. Perché si oppongono? L’eternità senza sacrificio offre solo torpore. Il sangue deve essere rimestato, rimestato e inspessito. Perché temono la vita? Perché temono la verità?". Le parole riconoscibili di Nissa non ebbero un particolare impatto sulla capacità di Jace di comprenderla. Nonostante sapesse che sarebbe stato inutile, si mise in contatto con la sua mente. Nissa, aiutami. Aiutami a comprendere. Che cosa stai dicendo? Nissa spostò lo sguardo verso Jace, direttamente attraverso la finestra. Mi vede. Jace tremò, ghiacciato sul posto. Non era in grado di muoversi o di spostare lo sguardo. Gli occhi di lei erano di un brillante e oscuro viola. Lei gli parlò direttamente. "Io posso fare tutto ciò che voglio. Qualsiasi cosa. Ricordatelo. L’unica cosa in grado di salvarti...", il bagliore viola si indebolì e l’aura intorno a lei si dissolse, "... è che io non voglio nulla". Lo osservò per lunghi secondi, con un’espressione distorta e grottesca, mentre gli occhi continuavano a spuntare. Misericordiosamente, la finestra si trasformò di nuovo in pietra. Jace rimase bloccato davanti alla parete. Si scosse e il sudore colò dai suoi capelli sul suo volto e sulla sua nuca. Le ombre continuavano a opprimerlo dall’altro. Per quanto tempo sono rimasto su questa scala? Che cosa sta accadendo ai miei amici? Era sempre attirato verso il basso, da quella luce fioca che lo chiamava. Ma non voleva muoversi. Non voleva fare nulla. Dormire. Potrei dormire. Potrei non svegliarmi, ma sarebbe davvero un male? I suoi occhi si chiusero e un piacevole annebbiamento invase la sua mente. Si sedette sulla scala. Sono così stanco. Scivolare nel sonno gli fece pensare a Liliana. Non sapeva dove lei fosse o che cosa stesse facendo. Lei non si trova qui. Lei non si trova in questo posto. Ma, se lui avesse accettato la verità, lei non avrebbe comunque avuto bisogno di lui. "Triste. Per un po’. E poi mi passerà”. Questo è ciò che lei aveva detto nel suo castello, confrontando la possibilità della morte di lui a quella di un cane. Un cane. Per lei non ci sarebbe davvero differenza tra la mia morte e quella di un cane? Non può essere vero. Un cane. Il pensiero lo consumò. Dormire, come potrei mai pensare a dormire in questo momento? Che cosa mi sta accadendo? Non riusciva a comprendere se fosse un vero sfinimento oppure un effetto maligno. Era importante? La soluzione è la stessa. Si alzò. Continua a scendere. Trova la soluzione. Non morire. Sconfiggi Emrakul. Mentre continuava a scendere, pensò a Liliana. 'Liliana' Il primo segno di un problema fu l’interruzione del tempo. Liliana non aveva mai maneggiato così tanta energia prima di questo momento ed era stata in grado di scagliare ondate di energia una dopo l’altra contro Emrakul senza sosta. Un respiro, un’ondata, un respiro, un’ondata. Il suo potere non la tradì, ma il suo corpo sì. Esitò per un istante, respirò profondamente e in quel momento Emrakul risorse, con tentacoli e parti del corpo che ricrescevano più velocemente di quanto Liliana ritenesse possibile. Vari tentacoli spessi cercarono di colpire Liliana, solo per avvizzire e seccarsi al tocco della sua magia, ma vennero seguiti rapidamente da altri. Mentre prima gli attacchi di Liliana erano riusciti a respingere Emrakul, ciò che stava riuscendo a ottenere ora era solo mantenere la propria posizione. Tu sei mortale. Tu hai dei limiti. Lei no. La voce dell’uomo corvo punzecchiò il suo cervello con freddi sussurri. Guarda questa erba e questa polvere, sciocca. Saranno il tuo cimitero. Urlò dalla rabbia e continuò a scagliare ondate di energia. L’avanzata del titano si arrestò di fronte a tale assalto. Ma, pochi secondi dopo, l’energia diminuì. Liliana ansimava e l’avanzata di Emrakul riprese. Non è questo il giorno in cui morirò, ringhiò contro l’uomo corvo, contro il Velo e contro chiunque la ascoltasse. Contro se stessa. Emrakul e i suoi tentacoli continuarono il loro incessante assalto. Non è questo il giorno in cui morirò. Se sarai fortunata, Liliana, la morte sarà la migliore via di uscita di oggi. Ci hai condannati entrambi. L’uomo corvo parlò senza disprezzo, senza odio e senza paura. Sembrava... rassegnato. Per la prima volta dopo aver salvato i Guardiani, Liliana ebbe paura. 'Jace' Jace si aspettava che un’altra parete sarebbe diventata trasparente e che gli avrebbe rivelato una scena dalla mente di Liliana. Ciò che invece non si aspettava fu che la scala terminasse con una porta. Era una spessa porta in quercia, in ferro, senza serratura. Solo legno e ferro, inserita nella stessa spessa parete del resto della scala. Appoggiò una mano sulla porta. Una voce urlò, no no no no no no e una sensazione di puro terrore investì la sua mente. La voce si affievolì e il terrore svanì. Jace guardò verso l’alto. Le ombre non incombevano, ma non rivelavano la via da cui era giunto. Se avesse voluto continuare, sarebbe stato attraverso quella porta. Spinse la porta e la attraversò. La stanza era informe e incolore. Venne colto da vertigini e la sua mente faticò a percepire gli spazi. Jace sentì la forte attrazione dell’infinito, una sconfinata ricorsione che lo riportava nel terrore senza conoscere la pace dell’oblio mai mai mai... finché non tornò alla realtà. Il nulla intorno a lui si trasformò in un campo bianco. Di fronte a lui c’era un angelo. Si avvicinò e Jace notò che lo spazio prendeva lentamente forma intorno a lei, intorno a entrambi. Si trovavano in un luogo reale, una stanza, una copia del rifugio da cui aveva avuto inizio questo strano viaggio. Il suo rifugio. L’angelo era alto, più alto di qualsiasi altro angelo che avesse mai incontrato, compresa Avacyn. Le sue ali erano gigantesche, spesse e dense. Erano arrotolate dietro di lei, quasi come un fungo atomico... Jace ebbe sudori freddi e il battito del suo cuore accelerò. No oh no oh no... Il suo volto era nascosto da un grande cappuccio, ma in piena vista erano le due spade che trasportava, una in ogni mano. Sull’orlo, la sua casacca era sfilacciata in nastri, decine di nastri, no, centinaia, e sembravano moltiplicarsi continuamente. Oscillavano e si contorcevano. Come se avessero notato Jace, i nastri della sua casacca analizzarono l’aria davanti a lui, vivi. Se mi metto a urlare, non so se riuscirò mai a fermarmi. È meglio che io non urli. Piangere sarebbe di aiuto? Se lo fosse, sarei disposto anche a piangere. ART (Shrine of the Forsaken Gods di Battle for Zendikar) Jace rise, un misto di divertimento e paura. Sono contento di trovare me stesso divertente. La risata sfondò la paralisi e risvegliò la sua mente. Conosco questo angelo. L’ho già incontrato. O, per lo meno, avevo visto delle statue, su Zendikar. "Emeria?", gracchiò, una parola che suonava estranea sulle sue labbra. Lei lo osservò, ma lui non riuscì a scorgere il volto di lei, sempre nascosto sotto il cappuccio. Jace fece attenzione ai nastri e alle spade, ma nulla si mosse con l’intento di attaccarlo. Trovò sicurezza in sé. "Sei... sei... Emeria? Sei... Emrakul?". "Posso sedermi?". La sua era una voce femminile. Leggera, quasi eterea. In circostanze diverse, Jace avrebbe quasi potuto dire che fosse come un trillo. Non in queste circostanze. Sotto il cappuccio, Jace non riuscì a vedere alcun movimento di labbra che potesse aver prodotto quella voce, ma gli sembrava come una voce normale. Quasi normale. Jace era così impegnato ad analizzare la voce che gli servì un attimo per comprendere la domanda che gli era stata posta. "Tu stai chiedendo a me?". Tra tutti gli eventi sorprendenti di quel giorno, ricevere una domanda educata non sarebbe dovuto essere in alto nella lista. Potrebbe addirittura essere in cima alla lista. "Questa è la tua dimora", fece una pausa, "Jace. Jace Beleren". La parola "Beleren" venne pronunciata una sillaba alla volta. Mi sento molto spaventato ora. Sono anche molto incuriosito. Che strana contrapposizione. "Sono solo in visita qui. Quindi, posso?". Rimase in piedi, in attesa. Quanto più surreale sarebbe potuto diventare questo giorno? Era convinto di non volere una risposta a quella domanda. Ricorda ciò che è importante... non morire. Trova la soluzione. Sconfiggi Emrakul. Era il suo mantra. Aggiunse un’altra frase. Invita Emrakul a prendere una tazza di tè. Sorrise e il sorriso si dipinse sul suo volto. "Prego, assolutamente. Mettiti comoda". Jace fece un ampio gesto verso il grande tavolo in pietra ed Emeria... no, non so chi sia, basta credere di saperlo, l’angelo si sedette al tavolo. Infilò nei foderi entrambe le spade, dietro la schiena. Quando riportò le mani verso il tavolo, contenevano una grande pergamena, una pergamena con rilegatura in metallo. Ho già visto una pergamena come quella. Dove? "Non ti dispiace se lavoro mentre parliamo, vero?". La sua voce melodiosa sembrava provenire da un mago della gilda Azorius in attesa di guida riguardo al protocollo. Accogli questa situazione surreale. Smetti di contrastarla. Scopri dove ti porta. "Nessun problema, fai pure. Non vorrei mai togliere tempo alle tue attività". Annuì e srotolò la pergamena. Una sensazione fastidiosa si fece strada dietro la testa di Jace. Dove ho già visto quella pergamena? Non riuscì a ricordarsi. Da qualche parte, apparve una lunga penna e lei iniziò a scrivere sulla pergamena. Jace si schiarì la gola. "Dato che, insomma... ecco, stiamo chiacchierando. Chi sei tu, esattamente? Che luogo è questo? Che cosa sta succedendo?". Jace non poteva permettersi di essere esigente sull’ottenere risposte alle sue domande. Non riuscì a sedare il suo naturale istinto a leggere la mente, l’ignoranza è molto peggio della follia, ma non trovò... nulla. Nulla a cui agganciarsi. I segreti non sono divertenti quando rimangono tali. Avrebbe dovuto farcela nello stile mondano di tutti gli altri. Attraverso le parole. Parole con un titano Eldrazi. "Tutto finisce. Tutto muore. La pienezza è sempre dietro di noi. Il tempo scorre in una sola direzione". Vi erano echi dei commenti farfuglianti di Nissa, ma Jace non riuscì a comprenderli neanche quando provennero dall’angelo. Non alzò la testa e continuò a scrivere, con il cappuccio che nascondeva la leggera voce che pronunciava quelle strane parole. "Tu sei Emrakul?". Jace non sapeva ciò che stava rischiando e non se ne preoccupava. La cautela è per chi ha una mano vincente. "Che cosa desideri?". Interruppe la sua scrittura, valutando la pergamena. "Questo è tutto sbagliato. Io sono incompleta, inappagata, un semplice tentativo. Tutto dovrebbe fiorire, non portare rancore in modo improduttivo. Il terreno non era ricettivo. Non è il momento per me. Non ancora". Il modo in cui lo disse, non ancora, fece venire i brividi a Jace. Ricominciò a scrivere, cancellando una grande sezione di inchiostro inaridito. "Basta!", urlò Jace. "Tu sei qui per un motivo! Potresti uccidermi in molti modi, con le tue spade o i tuoi tentacoli, ma non lo fai. Rimani qui seduta, dicendo sciocchezze... perché? Non comprendo ciò che stai dicendo e non comprendo ciò che desideri. Aiutami. Ti prego". Parlando, la rabbia di Jace diminuì, ma venne sostituita da qualcosa di ancora più utile. Concentrazione. Sentì la nebbia svanire e comprese quanto fosse oscurante solo dopo che si fu dissolta. "Sai giocare a scacchi?". La voce continuò, come se Jace avesse proferito parole senza senso come lei. Jace fu tentato di urlare di nuovo, ma pensò che non avrebbe ottenuto alcun vantaggio. Inoltre, lui sapeva giocare a scacchi. Era anche un buon giocatore. "Sì, so giocare a scacchi". "Vuoi giocare una partita con me?". Smise di scrivere e arrotolò la pergamena. "Non sono sicuro di avere il tempo di giocare...". "Se vinci, tutto questo finisce. Ti darò tutte le risposte che desideri". Ripose la pergamena dietro di sé. Jace ebbe il sospetto che fosse una trappola, ma lui era davvero un ottimo giocatore di scacchi. "E se vinci tu?". "Io sto già vincendo, Jace Beleren. Godiamoci la partita". "Uh, c’è un problema". Jace si guardò intorno. Nei suoi veri appartamenti, su Ravnica, c’era una scacchiera, di un tipo fantasioso che gli era stato donato dai Boros, mentre in questo strano simulacro non la vedeva. "Sembra che io non abbia...". L’angelo mosse una mano e apparve una scacchiera sul tavolo, nel punto in cui si trovava prima la pergamena. Il piano di gioco e i pezzi erano di pietra robusta, solida e con dettagli curati. Jace alzò un sopracciglio, ma l’angelo non diede segno di averlo notato. Penso che, se si limiterà a creare scacchiere, non ci saranno problemi. "Giochiamo?". Fece un cenno verso il tavolo. Il lato di Jace aveva i bianchi e la prima mossa toccava a lui. Un gesto magnanimo da parte di lei. "Devi muovere più velocemente, Jace. Il tempo sta per terminare". Più velocemente? Lui stava compiendo le sue mosse quasi istantaneamente. Lei non sembrava un giocatore particolarmente esperto e Jace iniziò a vedere una serie di sei o sette mosse che avrebbe portato a uno scacco matto. "La comunicazione tra noi è difficile. Io non ti posso parlare. Non sono neanche sicuro che tu esista. Ma tu, il tuo cervello, è molto... versatile." A quel punto, commise un errore. Lo scacco matto sarebbe stato dopo cinque mosse. Fiducioso della vittoria, fece una pausa. Lei stava dando informazioni che lui avrebbe potuto utilizzare. "Allora, che cos’è tutto questo?". Fece un gesto per indicare ciò che si trovava intorno a loro. "Che cosa sei tu? Come può il mio cervello versatile creare tutto questo?". "Conosci le risposte meglio di me". Mise la mano su un pezzo e poi si fermò. "O, per lo meno, una parte di te le conosce. Come va il tuo mal di testa?". Come faceva a sapere del mio mal di testa? In realtà, si era ridotto a un lieve pulsare residuo, percepibile ma non debilitante. "Va... va bene. Quindi tu non sei Emeria? Sei reale oppure no?". "Io sono stata umanizzata molto tempo fa. Da forze con cui non è possibile discutere. L’operato non esiste nelle onde che si propagano. Se usi un metodo più rapido per cercare di vedertela con ciò che non sei in grado di percepire e comprendere, chi sono io per contraddirti? Nessuno. Tu. Forse". Il mal di testa aumentò. Jace e... qualsiasi cosa fosse giocarono altre mosse. Erano a una mossa dallo scacco matto. Più Jace ci pensava, più tutto questo sembrava non avere senso. Non si trattava di Emeria. Non si trattava di Emrakul. Questo era un tentativo della sua mente di dare un senso alle pressioni o emanazioni che stava ricevendo da Emrakul. Doveva darle un volto anche per avere la possibilità di darle un senso. Ma credere a quella personificazione era un invito verso la morte. O peggio. Le vertigini aumentarono. Per sempre, sempre, sempra, semra, emra... Basta. Appoggiò la mano sulla regina e la mise in posizione. "Scacco matto". Sorrise. Non era sicuro del significato di questa vittoria, ma provò una bella sensazione, aveva vinto qualcosa. Lei si fermò e osservò il piano di gioco. "Così sia". Lei appoggiò le mani sul cappuccio e lo abbassò. Jace sussultò istintivamente, improvvisamente sicuro di non voler scoprire l'aspetto di lei... ma il suo aspetto si rivelò normale. Era come un angelo. Era come la statua che aveva visto su Zendikar. Fece un lungo e lento sospiro. Una delle pedine di fianco alla sua regina iniziò a contorcersi e a fluire. Sulla pedina apparvero delle mani e una piccola spada di pietra, poi si girò per colpire la regina. La regina urlò e il sangue uscì dal suo fianco. Crollò a terra, sanguinante e tremante. Morente. Altri pezzi di Jace si trasformarono e il resto del piano di gioco divenne un pandemonio. Mutarono. Si attaccarono l’un l’altro, senza pietà, uccidendosi a vicenda, finché i pochi pezzi rimasti si voltarono verso l’altro lato del piano di gioco. Ora impugnavano tutti delle armi, dalle quali colava sangue, e iniziarono una lenta marcia verso il re di Jace, che aveva preso l’aspetto di Jace stesso. Jace rimase a bocca aperta. "Che... ma... non... non è... non è corretto! Hai imbrogliato! Non puoi farlo! Quelli sono i miei pezzi!". ART (Evacuation di Commander 2016) Il volto dell’angelo iniziò a sciogliersi, pezzi di carne si separarono e il resto... ali, spade, nastri e tutto il resto... iniziò a dileguarsi in un fumo violaceo. Ciò che rimase fu solo la voce. "Sono tutti pezzi miei, Jace Beleren. Lo sono sempre stati. Semplicemente, non ho più voglia di giocare". Ci fu un’enorme esplosione all’esterno, accompagnata da un forte suono di sgretolamento. Il tetto della stanza era stato strappato e rivelava la ora familiare figura di Emrakul, il gigantesco fungo atomico con le sue centinaia di tentacoli e fulmini, che stava divorando la stanza. La voce continuò a parlare, leggera ed eterea come una brezza. "Sta arrivando, Jace. Io sto arrivando. Continua ad agire. Trova le tue risposte. Ma fai in fretta. Il tempo scorre in una direzione e lo fa con brama". A un’estremità della stanza apparve una porta, decorata da un intenso bagliore blu dietro di essa. Jace diede un’altra occhiata a Emrakul e fuggì. 'Liliana' Liliana fece tutto il possibile per rimanere in vita. Parte dei suoi poteri era stata dedicata a limitare gli effetti dell’utilizzo del Velo di Catena. Aveva evitato che la sua pelle si frantumasse e che le sue vene versassero sangue. Riuscendo a controllare in modo completo il Velo di Catena, pensò di aver scoperto il segreto del suo vero utilizzo. Si sbagliava. Ma, per quanto fosse straziante sentire la pelle che si frantumava e le vene che si laceravano, era comunque meglio rispetto all’oblio dell’assalto di Emrakul. Ne traeva sempre una enorme quantità di potere, ma ora quel potere veniva utilizzato per un singolo scopo. Rimanere in vita. Il tempo a sua disposizione stava per terminare. Emrakul reagì e contrattaccò la sua magia e lei lanciò gli zombie all’attacco. Morsero, si avvinghiarono e colpirono Emrakul, come pulci contro una tempesta, con un effetto equivalente. Gli zombie vennero distrutti a centinaia dall’attacco di Emrakul e altre centinaia vennero disintegrati senza essere neanche sfiorati, nel momento in cui Liliana istintivamente richiamò la magia che li animava per rafforzare i suoi tentativi di sopravvivere. ART (Liliana's Elite di Eldritch Moon) Se ci fosse una qualche consolazione nell’incombente sconfitta, fu il benedetto silenzio nella sua mente. Non udiva più alcuna voce dall’uomo corvo, né alcuna cantilena o sussurro dal Velo. Nonostante la realtà fosse colma di sangue, di dolore e di una disperata lotta per la sopravvivenza, la sua mente era sua e solo sua. Se avesse deciso così, avrebbe potuto godersi questa consolazione. Uno spesso tentacolo, grande come il suo busto, si allungò e la afferrò per la vita. Urlò per la rabbia e scagliò un attacco attraverso il tentacolo, sgretolandone le carni essiccate. Tossì sangue, si rialzò e si preparò ad affrontare l’assalto di altri tentacoli. Stava per cedere. Osservò gli altri Planeswalker, con i loro corpi ancora protetti dalla grande barriera formata dai suoi zombie in continua diminuzione. Nissa non stava più urlando, ma giaceva senza sensi come gli altri. Solo Jace era rimasto in piedi, con lo scintillio azzurro che continuava a proteggerlo da... qualcosa, ma non si muoveva e non parlava. "Jace!". Il suo urlo non ebbe alcuna risposta. Nessun segno di riconoscimento. "Jace, bastardo! Datti da fare e sii utile!". Furono le sole parole in grado di pronunciare sotto l’attacco di Emrakul. Ogni momento era vitale. Divenne il suo mantra. Ancora un momento. Ancora un momento. Ancora un... 'Jace' Jace si lanciò attraverso il portale aperto, alla ricerca di un rifugio dall’assalto di Emrakul. Si ritrovò in una stanza piccola e oscura, una copia di uno dei suoi rifugi più nascosti di Ravnica. In piedi di fronte a lui vide se stesso. ART (Jace, Unraveler of Secrets di Shadows over Innistrad) Con tutte le altre follie che Jace aveva vissuto dopo essersi risvegliato nella torre, trovarsi di fronte a se stesso fu una delle cause più benigne di confusione. "Oh, questa sarà divertente". La sua copia non sorrise e non si mosse. "Sei arrivato. Era ora. Ma non so se sei veramente me". Rifletté per un istante. "Risolvi il mio enigma". "Come? Ne ho abbastanza di enigmi. Ho bisogno di risposte. Che cosa...". "Per prima cosa, un enigma", disse la copia. "Stai scherzando. Non rimarrò qui a sottopormi a un gioco da parte di una versione tirannica e fantasiosa di me stesso o, ancor peggio, un qualche maligno impostore che desidera solo farmi perdere tempo!". Jace terminò il suo sfogo con un urlo di rabbia. La copia mantenne il suo sorriso spavaldo e sollevò un sopracciglio. Sono davvero così esasperante? Sì, sono esasperante. Devo lavorarci. "È esasperante solo quando sai che ho ragione. Devo essere sicuro che tu sia me". Jace si chiese se ci sarebbero state conseguenze permanenti nel caso in cui avesse colpito se stesso. Probabilmente. "Come posso essere sicuro che tu sia me?". Non fu la risposta a tono più brillante possibile, ma era tutto ciò che aveva a disposizione in quel momento. Il suo cervello aveva molto da elaborare. "Sono l’unico che possiede le risposte. Stai sprecando tempo, tempo che non abbiamo". La copia si appoggiò su un piede in un modo che Jace riconobbe in modo evidente. Non sono sicuro di poter interagire con un altro umano. La mia compagnia è troppo scocciante. Abbassò le spalle e fece un gesto con la mano. "Va bene, chiedimi ciò che vuoi". "Non più grande di un sassolino, ma la mia chiusura copre l’intero mondo; chi sono?". "Questo? Questo è il tuo enigma? Questo è il tuo sistema di sicurezza per verificare che sia davvero io? Devi essere un impostore, mi rifiuto di credere di essere così sciocco". "Non hai ancora risposto. Se non rispondi, questa conversazione terminerà presto". Gli occhi della copia brillarono di blu in un modo che rese Jace perversamente lieto di trovare minaccioso. Mi piace che mi venga mostrato che posso essere minaccioso, ogni tanto. "Mah. Pensavo che sarei riuscito a proporre qualcosa di difficile. L’occhio. La risposta è l’occhio". Jace osservò la sua copia e poi sbatté le palpebre in modo evidente, molte volte, per spiegare la risposta. "Ora vedo tutto il mondo. Ora non lo vedo più. Vedere. Non vedere. Come fa questo enigma a essere utile?". La copia si rilassò, dissolvendo qualsiasi magia avesse preparato. Poi Jace comprese. Lo scopo dell’enigma non era verificare se lo sapesse risolvere. Lo scopo era vedere quanto sprezzante e incredulo sarebbe stato quando sottoposto a un enigma semplice. Annuì. D’accordo, sei me. Sapeva che la copia era giunta alla stessa conclusione. "Bene, sono me. Voglio dire, sono... siamo la stessa persona. Probabilmente. Hai promesso di darmi delle risposte". Jace cercò di leggere la mente della sua copia, ma non accadde nulla. "Qui non funziona così. In questo luogo si parla". Un altro sorriso schivo. "D’accordo", Jace faticò a non digrignare i denti. "Parla. Ora". La copia rifletté per un attimo. "Non sono a conoscenza di ciò che non sai. Ponimi delle domande". "Dove ci troviamo". Jace non era sicuro che fosse quella la domanda più urgente, ma aveva vagato in questa torre abbandonata per un’ora e avrebbe proprio voluto sapere dove fosse finito. "Questa è sul serio una parte che non hai ancora compreso?". Che altezzoso... la rabbia di Jace non venne placata dal fatto che questo comportamento proveniva da lui stesso. In quello scatto di rabbia, comprese. Jace si ricordò. Emrakul che si solleva, che sboccia, che fiorisce. Liliana aveva offerto loro una tregua momentanea dall’attacco dei servitori di Emrakul grazie ai suoi zombie, ma nessuno di loro era preparato per Emrakul stessa. I segni fisici erano evidenti, ma l’assalto mentale era il vero pericolo. Una pressione e un dolore diversi da qualsiasi altro avesse provato prima. Il trucco di Tamiyo si dissolse istantaneamente. Non c’era tempo per preparare un piano e neanche per riflettere. La magia che aveva lanciato era stata grazie a un suo riflesso. Era una magia che aveva preparato molto tempo prima, per schermare la propria mente dal disfacimento immediato. Non mi trovo in una torre. Io sono la torre. Tutto fu chiaro. Le scene dei suoi amici, la conversazione con Emeria, anche questa conversazione, tutto stava avvenendo nella sua mente, grazie al nutrimento e alla struttura della sua magia. Benvenuti a Villa Jace. Mi auguro che il soggiorno sia di vostro gradimento. In base alle scene che aveva visto nella mente dei suoi amici, fu sicuro che nessuno lo avesse gradito. L’alternativa era però l’oblio o peggio per sempre, sempre, sempra, semra, emra... Scosse rapidamente la testa, cercando di schiarirsi le idee, e notò che la copia fece gli stessi movimenti, contemporaneamente. La pressione causata da Emrakul stava aumentando. Jace alzò lo sguardo e si accorse che il soffitto della stanza stava tremando. Sta attaccando. Sta arrivando. "E tu? Io?". "Innistrad era un luogo strano. Un luogo pericoloso. Appena arrivato, mi ero accorto che qualcosa non andava. Ho predisposto alcuni... sistemi di sicurezza, nel caso fosse accaduto qualcosa di disastroso. Enigmi dentro altri enigmi, ombre dentro altre ombre. Emrakul è l’essere più spaventoso che io, che noi abbiamo mai affrontato. Ho realizzato un piano di emergenza per tenere me separato da me stesso. Per individuare ciò che stava realmente accadendo e riuscire a fermarlo. Sistemarlo. Capisci?". E in quel momento comprese. ART (Pieces of the Puzzle di Shadows over Innistrad) Era così abile nell’alterare se stesso. Tremò, chiedendosi quale di loro fosse il vero Jace. Il migliore Jace. Sciocchezze. Sono ovviamente io. "Ehi", sorrise la copia. "Non credere troppo in te. Sei solo la seconda persona più scaltra in questa stanza". "Basta". La mente di Jace stava iniziando a turbinare a una velocità sia familiare che rassicurante. "Il piano. Sarà meglio che io non ti abbia creato solo per farmi risolvere uno sciocco enigma. Non sappiamo come sconfiggere Emrakul". "Parla con Tamiyo. Ci stava raccontando qualcosa di interessante, nel momento in cui Emrakul ha attaccato". "Questo è il tuo aiuto? Parlare con Tamiyo?". "No, il mio aiuto è in realtà determinare come spingere tutti ad alzarci e a parlare e pensare normalmente, anche con l’equivalente di una potentissima banda di assassini Rakdos-Golgari che non vede l’ora di farci la pelle. In realtà, è un aiuto tutt’altro che facile da portare a termine". "Oh. Beh, grazie, me. Ben fatto". "Sono tutti in pessime condizioni. Ma almeno riusciremo a pensare in modo coerente. Là fuori... non è una bella situazione. Poi, c’è un altro problema". "Che cosa...", appena iniziò a porre la domanda, la risposta giunse immediatamente nella sua mente. Le due parti di Jace si stavano unendo. Erano solo parole, ma venivano pronunciate da entrambi contemporaneamente. "Liliana sta per morire". Jace dissolse la magia. La torre svanì e Jace tornò alla realtà. 'Jace' Tornò al caos. Liliana era a terra di fronte a lui, svenuta, con il sangue che le usciva da numerose ferite. Sopra di loro, Emrakul volteggiava nel pieno delle sue dimensioni, con una intensa luce viola che brillava al centro della sua massa, nell’occhio del ciclone. I suoi tentacoli, ampi e fitti, stavano decimando ciò che rimaneva di Thraben. ART (Emrakul, the Promised End di Eldritch Moon) Gli zombie di Liliana erano una minima frazione di quanto fossero stati prima dell’effetto della magia di Jace. Gli umani e le bestie infettate dalla follia di Emrakul avevano iniziato ad ammassarsi di nuovo, minacciando di sfondare le difese. Respingere l’assalto mentale di Emrakul non sarebbe stato di grande aiuto, se i suoi servitori li avessero ridotti a brandelli. Gli altri Planeswalker ripresero conoscenza poco dopo Jace, confusi e disorientati. Jace si concentrò sui suoi amici, per rimuovere i residui dell’attacco di Emrakul. Chandra, Gideon, gli zombie di Liliana hanno bisogno del vostro aiuto. Non possiamo lasciare che i servitori di Emrakul li sconfiggano. Gideon si mosse per primo, con la risoluta velocità di un soldato. Un’immagine della frusta di Erebos passò davanti agli occhi di Jace, che subito la rimosse dalla mente. Chandra si fermò un istante. Posso... posso ancora cercare di incenerirla. Ce la posso fare. La sua esitazione svanì, sostituita da una naturale sicurezza di sé che Jace trovò sia affascinante che ingannevole. Non cerca la sicurezza di sé. Le viene in modo naturale. Che strano, disse a se stesso. Jace esitò. Cercare di incenerire Emrakul non sembrò la soluzione, non sembrò affatto possibile. Ma come poteva essere sicuro che non fosse solo un trucco mentale che Emrakul stava usando contro tutti loro? Emrakul era entrato nella sua mente. Lui aveva percepito il potere di lei. Inviò i suoi pensieri a tutto il gruppo, attraverso la magia di protezione che manteneva le loro menti collegate. No, Chandra. Emrakul è troppo grande. Troppo potente. Non riusciremmo a sconfiggerla in questo modo. Non sono neanche sicuro che possa essere distrutta. Jace ha ragione. Cercare di incenerire Emrakul sarebbe come gettare una torcia nell’oceano. Non funzionerebbe. Neanche se fossero disponibili tutte le leyline. È semplicemente troppo... grande. La voce di Nissa suonava strana, distante. Stava mescolando rampicanti, germogli e foglie per creare una poltiglia da applicare alle ferite di Liliana, per tenerla in vita. Emrakul era presente, al mio risveglio. Nel momento dell’accensione della mia scintilla. Magari è proprio giusto che sia presente anche alla fine. Accidenti, non ti invitano spesso alle feste, vero? La voce giocosa di Chandra contraddisse le sue parole. Basta discorsi relativi al destino. Parliamo di come vincere questa battaglia, per favore. Io intanto do fuoco a qualcosa. Chandra corse verso l’anello esterno dell’orda di zombie e le sue fiamme respinsero un gruppo di cultisti impazziti. Jace. Ricorda ciò che ha detto Avacyn. La voce di Tamiyo, una brezza leggera su una riva illuminata dal sole. Un’eco risuonò nella sua mente, un angelo impazzito che pronunciava le ultime parole al suo creatore. Ciò che non può essere distrutto sarà costretto in schiavitù. Jace, questa è la risposta. Questo è ciò che dobbiamo fare. Non possiamo distruggere Emrakul. Dobbiamo intrappolarla. La voce di Tamiyo era risoluta e certa. I Guardiani avevano affrontato lo stesso punto cruciale su Zendikar e avevano scelto la via della distruzione. Ma non sarebbe stata un’opzione possibile su Innistrad. Emrakul era al di sopra dei loro poteri. L’unica distruzione possibile sarebbe stata la loro... insieme a quella di chiunque altro su Innistrad. Come? Intrappolarla potrebbe essere ancor meno possibile che distruggerla. Quale prigione potrebbe mai riuscire a trattenerla? La stessa prigione nella quale sono stati intrappolati gli orrori di Innistrad per centinaia di anni. La Tomba Infernale? Jace si sentì confuso. Non è stata distrutta? Non la Tomba Infernale, rispose Tamiyo. Bensì il luogo di provenienza della Tomba Infernale. La luna. Una luna d'argento. Io possiedo una magia vincolante. Una magia potente. Posso applicarla alla luna. Ma deve essere collegata a Emrakul... La mente di Jace era in fremito. Era un metodo possibile. Jace era fiducioso della possibilità di creare un collegamento tra la magia di Tamiyo ed Emrakul. Avrebbero però avuto bisogno di potere, per alimentare la magia. Nissa... Nissa era rimasta in silenzio, continuando a infondere mana nell’impiastro con cui stava curando Liliana. Il respiro di Liliana era irregolare e lei non aveva ancora ripreso i sensi. Jace provò una calda sensazione di gratitudine nei confronti di Nissa, ma ora aveva bisogno di un altro servizio da parte sua. Molto più difficile. Puoi generare potere per questa magia? La voce di Nissa era tranquilla e pacata. No. Il numero di leyline con cui posso entrare in contatto è troppo ridotto. E sono ancor meno quelle con cui voglio entrare in contatto. Jace si fermò a riflettere, incerto su cosa dire o su come aiutarla. Ma sono in debito con te, Jace Beleren. Ci proverò. In debito con me? La mia mente non era sotto il mio controllo. Sono stata intrappolata in un’oscurità causata dalla sua ascesa. Mi ha inglobato, troppo facilmente. Non è stato... piacevole. Tu mi hai salvato da quell’orrore. Tu hai il dono di rendere facili le questioni difficili. Farò del mio meglio. Jace farfugliò. Ehm, grazie... non sono stato proprio io, voglio dire, ho lanciato la magia, ma non ci pensavo davvero in quel momento e probabilmente ho creato un piccolo problema perché non ho... Un "grazie" è sufficiente, Jace. Hai anche il dono di rendere difficili le questioni facili. Sono pronta. Jace non seppe come rispondere e decise di rimanere in silenzio. Tamiyo, sei pronta? Tamiyo aveva nel frattempo estratto una pergamena. Un’altra immagine venne visualizzata nella memoria di Jace. L’angelo aveva estratto una lunga pergamena, una pergamena con rilegatura in metallo. Quello era il momento in cui aveva visto la pergamena di Tamiyo, nella sua conversazione mentale con Emeria. Ma la pergamena che aveva scelto Tamiyo non aveva alcuna rilegatura in metallo. Jace non aveva tempo per svelare questo mistero. Lo spazio intorno a loro si stava rimpicciolendo. Gideon e Chandra stavano tenendo a distanza i servitori di Emrakul da soli, ma non riuscivano a essere contemporaneamente da ogni lato e gli zombie stavano per venire sopraffatti. Era giunto il momento. Sono pronta, confermò Tamiyo. Iniziò a leggere la pergamena. Jace non riuscì a prestare attenzione alle parole, perso nei dettagli della magia per creare il collegamento tra la magia di Tamiyo ed Emrakul, utilizzando la conoscenza che aveva tratto da Ugin e dalle manipolazioni degli edri su Zendikar. Sulla luna apparve un glifo, linee incise brillanti contro il riflesso argenteo. Doveva vincolare quel glifo a Emrakul, alla presenza di Emrakul. ART (Imprisoned in the Moon di Eldritch Moon) Ma la magia richiedeva potere. Flussi, ondate di potere. Con occhi di un intenso verde brillante, Nissa si concentrò sulla terra, cercando di mettere insieme gli inquinati frammenti di mana rimasti su Innistrad in qualcosa che Jace potesse utilizzare. Jace percepì la sua azione sulle leyline, alla ricerca di ogni brandello di energia. Non fu abbastanza. Non sarebbe stato abbastanza. Nissa crollò a terra e le sue braccia annasparono. Stavano perdendo il controllo della magia. Mentre Jace faticava per mantenere salda la magia, perse il collegamento mentale con Tamiyo. Dove prima lei era presente nella mente di lui, ora era rimasta una nube, una fitta nebbia grigia che non riusciva a penetrare. Tamiyo prese un’altra pergamena, una lunga pergamena con rilegatura in metallo, e iniziò a leggerla. L’energia fluì attraverso Jace. Si ritrovò in un impetuoso fiume di mana, inondato da più magia e più energia di quanta ne avesse percepita prima. Provò una sensazione splendida. Ricevette la magia, la plasmò e ogni angolo del glifo si avvinghiò a un nodo su Emrakul che Jace aveva appena creato. Jace scatenò il pieno potere della magia. Dalla luna esplose una luce. Un freddo e argenteo fascio di luce, che investì Emrakul dall’alto. Inondò la creatura, la avvolse... e la creatura si deformò. Verso la luce, verso la luna. La distorsione era fisicamente impossibile. Davanti agli occhi di Jace, la forma di Emrakul si inarcò attraverso la luce, verso la luna, si deformò, si allungò e poi... ...si ruppe. Emrakul si ripiegò e collassò. Si sgretolò come una sottile pergamena ricoperta di vetro, riducendosi al nulla in un modo che una creatura di quelle dimensioni non avrebbe mai dovuto fare. O potuto fare. La luce svanì. Emrakul era scomparsa. Avevano vinto. Il volto argenteo della luna appariva torvo tra le linee del glifo. Marchiato. Con cicatrici. Sigillato. Per un attimo, l’unico suono fu il fruscio delle foglie secche mosse dal vento. Vicino a Jace, Tamiyo cadde in ginocchio e iniziò a vomitare. 'Liliana' Era ancora viva. Si sentì entusiasta. Aveva provato piacere molte volte. Il giorno in cui aveva riconquistato la giovinezza. I momenti in cui aveva ucciso i signori dei demoni Kothophed e Griselbrand e udito i loro gridi di morte. Ognuno di quegli istanti le era sembrato un imbroglio; il migliore tipo di imbroglio, al quale si può sfuggire e risultare comunque vincitori. Ma questo momento era ancora più dolce. Forse perché aveva compreso davvero che stava per morire. Forse perché aveva affrontato Emrakul così avventatamente, spinta dalla superbia e dal desiderio di dominio... e nessuno di loro sarebbe stato in vita se non lo avesse fatto. Forse perché Emrakul non c’era più. La sua macchia, il suo sapore, era svanito da Innistrad e tutto era migliore dopo la sua scomparsa. Il solo pensiero di Emrakul le fece venire i brividi. Era stata così vicina alla morte. O peggio. Osservò la luna. Che tu possa marcire lassù per sempre. Che tu possa subire le conseguenze di fronteggiare Liliana Vess. I Planeswalker si ritrovarono insieme, al termine di una lunghissima giornata. Dopo che la battaglia con Emrakul fu vinta, dovettero ancora spegnere alcuni incendi, chiudere alcuni occhi, consolare alcuni familiari, curare alcune ferite... oppure no, nei casi più disperati. Liliana non se ne interessò molto. Ogni volta che si era spinta fino al limite nell’utilizzo del Velo di Catena, si era poi sentita svuotata, come se una parte di lei fosse venuta a mancare. Era capitato così tante volte che non era più neanche sicura di poter identificare le parti di lei che non c'erano più. In ogni caso, non le importava. Aveva potuto godersi grandi successi. Nessuno sarebbe in vita se non fosse stato per me. Siete fortunati che io non pretenda un pagamento per aver salvato questo mondo. Insomma, lei avrebbe preteso un pagamento, ma non ora e non da nessuno su Innistrad. Fu notevole ciò che gli impegni e la lealtà potevano spingere le persone a compiere. Prendiamo per esempio i Guardiani. Non avevano nessun debito l’uno nei confronti degli altri. Letteralmente nessuno. Nonostante ciò, combattevano gli uni per gli altri e sarebbero stati pronti a morire gli uni per gli altri. Liliana era abituata all’effetto di un rapporto di questo tipo; lei ne aveva molti, a patto che fossero con i suoi zombie. Era una dinamica di potere affidabile. Ma Innistrad aveva mostrato i limiti del suo approccio. Gli zombie erano ottimi servitori, ma esistono alcuni compiti che non sono in grado di svolgere. Combattere da sola era meraviglioso... finché non ha smesso di esserlo. Quando non si è pronti ad affrontare l’improbabile e non c’è nessuno a salvarci da una morte prematura. Qualche tempo fa aveva valutato la possibilità di far leva sulle emozioni che Jace provava per lei. O che aveva provato, a essere onesta. Lui è solo un ragazzino. Un ragazzino e io dovrei essere più giudiziosa. Jace aveva dato prove affidabili di inaffidabilità, malgrado il suo recente successo. Che cosa stavi facendo con la tua magia, mentre io ti salvavo la vita? Stavi cercando di uccidere Emrakul pensandola? Riconosceva che le scelte di Jace avevano funzionato, ma la sua opinione di lui non era migliorata di molto. Un ragazzino. Dovrei evitare di aver a che fare con te. Ma questa era un’occasione che andava ben oltre Jace e i suoi limiti. Questo era un gruppo. Un gruppo di amici. Questo giorno era stato una rivelazione, una vera rivelazione del potere degli amici. Manipolati in modo corretto, gli amici erano migliori degli zombie. Possono aiutarti e salvarti la vita perché lo vogliono e non perché sono obbligati a farlo. Che altro avrebbe potuto fare, con amici potenti come questi? Che altro avrebbe potuto conquistare, che altro avrebbe potuto ottenere? Sorrise al solo pensiero. Non avrebbero ubbidito ai suoi ordini diretti, ma sarebbe stato davvero importante? Jace non sarebbe stato l’unico ragazzino in confronto a lei. Erano tutti ragazzini. Nessuno di loro aveva avuto secoli di esperienza, nessuno di loro aveva assaporato il potere che conosceva lei, né prima né ora, nessuno di loro era implacabile e determinato come lei. Non sapeva dove fosse finito l’uomo corvo. Non c’erano segni di lui, né nella sua mente né altrove. Il Velo di Catena era stato sottomesso. Quella di oggi era stata una lezione molto dolorosa di quanto fosse un’arma inaffidabile. Ma quando ho i miei Guardiani pronti a guarirmi dopo ogni utilizzo... un pensiero per il futuro. Le piacque come idea. I miei personali Guardiani. Gideon aveva continuato a parlare senza sosta a Tamiyo. La lunantropa appariva malata e Liliana non poteva biasimarla. Gideon era sufficientemente gentile, ma lei aveva avuto zombie più intelligenti. Gideon stava farfugliando qualcosa sui Guardiani e su come avessero appena iniziato con le loro opere di bene e su come Tamiyo potesse essere una come loro. Tamiyo scosse la testa, con gli occhi spalancati e spaventati. Immaginò che un mago mentale sarebbe stato troppo delicato. Come Jace, inutile. Jace la stava osservando, ancora con quello sguardo da cucciolo. Prendi almeno una decisione, ragazzo! Cercò di trattenere la sua irritazione. Aveva bisogno di lui e del suo comportamento infantile. "Gideon". La voce di Jace era leggermente incerta. Parlarono discretamente tra loro e Liliana fece in modo da non mostrare alcuna traccia di sorriso. Si, ragazzino con il cappuccio, blatera in modo esitante riguardo al tuo sincero desiderio di aiutarmi. Era evidente che Gideon non era contento a riguardo. Liliana considerò la possibilità che Gideon non fosse mai contento di nulla. Dovresti almeno provare piacere per la tua giovinezza e il tuo fascino, finché li possiedi. Perché i ragazzini sono così sciocchi? Alla fine, il ragazzino dagli occhi dolci si avvicinò. Liliana venne investita da frasi su frasi di buone azioni e altre buone azioni, ma era troppo concentrata sul giuramento e non prestò molta attenzione. Aveva riflettuto a lungo sul modo migliore per trattare la questione del giuramento. Se fosse sembrata troppo sincera o troppo stucchevole, avrebbe destato sospetti... sospetti che avrebbero reso più difficili le mosse successive. Se fosse stata troppo cinica o troppo eloquente, quei sospetti sarebbero invece stati confermati. Aveva bisogno di un tocco delicato, una punta di cinismo, ma con le giuste intenzioni. Quando Gideon le chiese del giuramento, lei fu pronta. ART (Oath of Liliana di Eldritch Moon) "Uniti siamo più potenti di quanto lo siamo divisi. Se ciò significa che potrò compiere le azioni che saranno necessarie senza utilizzare il Velo di Catena, sarò una guardiana. Contenti ora?". Lo disse con un accenno di sorriso, ma solo un leggero accenno. A parte tutto, il suo piacere era autentico. Le migliori menzogne contengono sempre una parte sufficiente di verità da risultare credibili. Era diventata una dei Guardiani. La sua mente visualizzò i possibili futuri, ricchi di promesse e ambizione. 'Jace' Jace era sfinito. Era stato il giorno più lungo della sua vita e l’unica cosa che desiderava era dormire; un sonno libero da sogni o da qualsiasi pensiero. Ma doveva ancora parlare con qualcuno. La trovò nei sobborghi esterni di Thraben, seduta tra le rovine di una piccola chiesa. In tutta Thraben erano rimasti pochi edifici e questa chiesa non era stata risparmiata. ART (Forsaken Sanctuary di Shadows over Innistrad) Era semplicemente seduta, con le gambe incrociate e gli occhi chiusi. Jace si sentì a disagio nell’interrompere quel momento privato. Ma aveva bisogno di sapere. "Tamiyo...? Sei... posso...?". Jace non sapeva come porle quella domanda. Tamiyo aprì gli occhi, con il volto che mostrava ancora i segni evidenti della malattia e del terrore che aveva mostrato da quando avevano terminato di lanciare la magia. "Che cosa è successo, Tamiyo? Eri laggiù, collegata mentalmente con me, e poi... non lo eri più. Sei svanita. Che cosa ti è successo?". Tamiyo si mise a piangere. Le lacrime sgorgarono dai suoi occhi, una dopo l’altra. Plip-plip, caddero sui detriti di pietra sotto di lei. Le sue parole suonarono sbalordite, esitanti. "Nissa era caduta. La magia stava per collassare. Non sapevo cosa fare, non sapevo come aiutare". Jace si sentì sorpreso. "Quindi Nissa ha generato quel potere da sola? Impressionante. Pensavo che fossi stata tu, con la seconda pergamena". Tamiyo guardò verso di lui, con gli occhi colmi di tristezza e sdegno. "No. Non comprendi. Sono stata io. Con la seconda pergamena. Quella è stata la fonte dell’energia". "Ma è fantastico! Ci hai salvati! Hai salvato l’intero Innistrad, l’intero... tutto! Era una delle pergamene rilegate in metallo? Una delle pergamene che non volevi utilizzare?". "Taci, Jace! Ascolta, devi sono ascoltare. Non sono stata io. Io... lei... ha preso il controllo. Capisci? Non sono stata io! Io ero là, nel mio corpo, impotente, e lei è arrivata e ha preso il controllo. I miei occhi, le mie mani, la mia voce... era lei a controllarli. Non erano miei". La sua voce divenne un singhiozzo continuo. Una voce torno in mente a Jace, la sua voce, la voce che udì mentre osservava i pezzi degli scacchi che si colpivano e si uccidevano l’un l’altro. Sono tutti pezzi miei, Jace Beleren. Lo sono sempre stati. Semplicemente, non ho più voglia di giocare. "Mi... mi spiace, Tamiyo. Non so...". "Ma questa non è la parte peggiore. La pergamena che ho aperto. La seconda. Avevi ragione. Non avrei dovuto utilizzarla. Una promessa che avevo compiuto molto tempo fa, una promessa di cui un giorno dovrò rispondere. Ma la magia che lei ha letto... non era la magia originale. La pergamena che lei ha utilizzato, ha lanciato... una magia diversa". Emeria. Da qualche parte, apparve una lunga penna e lei iniziò a scrivere sulla pergamena. Jace iniziò a tremare. "È stata modificata. Come è riuscita a farlo? Come ha potuto farlo?". La voce di Tamiyo era quasi in preda al panico. "Quando questo mostro ha preso il controllo del mio corpo e ha letto la pergamena, una pergamena che avrebbe dovuto portare devastazione su tutto questo piano... ha invece alimentato una magia che l’ha intrappolata lassù. Come è potuto accadere, Jace? Perché è andata così? Che cosa abbiamo fatto?". "Non... non lo so". Jace non aveva altre parole per lei. Non aveva parole per se stesso. Tamiyo fece un respiro profondo. "Te l’ho già detto, Jace. A volte, anche le nostre storie devono giungere a una fine. Invece siamo qui, alla ricerca di prolungare la nostra storia, indipendentemente dal costo da pagare. E se tutte le storie fossero semplicemente la sua storia, tutte in funzione di un qualche tremendo destino che attende di realizzarsi?". Tamiyo alzò lo sguardo verso la luna. "Abbiamo davvero vinto?". La voce di Tamiyo non era più colma di paura, era diventata un lamento. Jace non aveva alcuna risposta. Dopo un attimo, si alzò e volò verso il cielo oscuro. Non ci fu alcuna parola di commiato. Jace rimase immobile a lungo. Osservò di nuovo la luna e il suo bagliore argenteo, con il glifo ancora luminosamente inciso sulla sua superficie, un testamento di ciò che i Guardiani erano riusciti a realizzare. Nelle profondità di quella luna si trovava la forza più potente e più distruttiva che chiunque di loro avesse mai incontrato. Le parole dell’angelo lo trafissero, come pugnali di un destino non realizzato. Questo è tutto sbagliato. Io sono incompleta, inappagata, un semplice tentativo. Tutto dovrebbe fiorire, non portare rancore in modo improduttivo. Il terreno non era ricettivo. Non è il momento per me. Non ancora. Jace sentì un brivido lungo la schiena. Non è il momento per me. Non ancora. Abbassò lo sguardo e andò alla ricerca di un giaciglio sicuro che gli offrisse un temporaneo oblio. Categoria:Pubblicazione Web